My Little Pony : University Life
by MagiPop
Summary: What happens when 6 new guys who are exactly the same as our 6 pony heroines enroll in the Canterlot University Well let me tell ya there's a WHOLE lot of romance A/N: (I suck at summaries) They are humans with Wings, horns and Cutie marks Rated T for language This is my 1st FanFic Hope u like it :)
1. Chapter 1- New dudes on the block

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

****Author'sPOV****

The six new guys were standing right outside of the school

They looked in awe as the saw how big the University was and how the golden gate sparkled in the sunshine

"C'mon lets go!" Bubble Berry said while jumping

"Dude, we have to wait for Principal Celestia!" Rainbow Blitz said pulling on Berry's collar

"She promised she would meet us in the front of the gate" AJ (that is his real name) said

"And a promise is a promise" Dusk Shine said

"Its so hot today and its making my new shirt wet" Elusive whined

"I wonder if there's a garden here" Butterscotch said to himself

"Are you 6 the new students?" An angelic voice said behind them

The boys stepped back as the lady with long rainbow colored pastel hair opened the gate

"Yes we are ma'am" AJ said being polite

"So you boys are Dusk Shine,Bubble Berry,AJ,Rainbow Blitz, and Elusive?" she asked us

They all nodded

"Good" she said

Suddenly a girl with purple and pink hair came out from behind the lady

"My name is Celestia,the principal here in the university" she said "And this is Twilight Sparkle, one of my top students in magic" she put the girl next to her

_She is an Alicorn! _Dusk thought to himself

_But isn't there only two of them in existence?! _he thought to himself again

"So... your BOTH alicorns?" Dusk asked her

"Yes" Celestia chuckled "And so is my other sister -the vice principal- Luna"

"Follow us and we'll give you a tour of the school" Celestia said as she motioned them to follow

* * *

**Sorry it was short! ( )**

**But I am tooooooooo lazy to add more to the chapter**

**And REMEMBER …...**

**Dusk Shine = Twilight Sparkle**

**Bubble Berry = Pinkie Pie**

**AJ = AppleJack**

**Rainbow Blitz = Rainbow Dash**

**Elusive = Rarity **

**Butterscotch = Fluttershy,**

**They are HUMANS with wings and horns **

**THIS IS ROMANCE!**

* * *

**- MagiPop**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gym Class Pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN My Little Pony**

**I kinda made like... A few of mistakes on the first chapter and stuff, like the whole "Five new guys" even though there are 6 guys**

**"WHOOPS!"**

**so anyways here is the SECOND chapter!**

* * *

****Author'sPOV****

"And that concludes our entire tour" Celestia said stopping in front of 6 lockers that weren't connected to any other lockers

Just like the ones next to them

"These are your lockers" She said "and the ones next to you are Twilight and her friends Lockers. You can always ask them for any help"

"Do you have any questions?" Twilight asked

"NoPe!" Rainbow Blitz said popping the "P"

"Good!" Twilight said blushing

Dusk liked Twilight, she was really smart,pretty and interesting

He wanted to get to know her better

Suddenly they heard a scream that was coming from outside

They went outside and saw Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding on to Rainbow Dashes legs while Rainbow Dash is holding on to a lamp post

"Umm...Applejack, Pinkie Pie you should let go of her before she gets hurt" Fluttershy said trying to get Pinkie and Apple to let go

"Can't we ever try to get along for once?" Rarity sighed "Ummm...Girls, what are you doing?" Twilight asked them

"We . . . are . . . trying to get . . . Rainbow Dash to . . . wear the dress Rarity made for her . . ." Apple said trying to get Rainbow un-attached to the pole

"Just let her go and you can discuss it later" Celestia said

"Okay..." Apple said letting go of her leg

Pinkie did the same

"I'M FREE!" Rainbow dash said flying away

"And she got away..." Apple said sighing

"Girls, I'd like you to meet the new students..." Celestia said introducing them

**{Gym Class}**

****Rainbow Blitz'sPOV****

It was gym class and the guys were checking the girls out because they were wearing spaghetti straps and REALLY short shorts

"Aww c'mon how about some love?" one of the guys said to that Rainbow Dash girl

CAN YOU BELIEVE SHE HAS THE SAME FIRST NAME AS ME?

RAINBOW IS MY COLOR! NOT HER'S!

"Shut the hell up, ya' stinking bastard" She said looking away from them

"C'mon how about-" Suddenly she took the dudes arm and threw him to the wall

"Damn bastards" She said looking at the other guys who ran away

The coach blew the whistle "Unicorns,Pegasi and ponies get in the line" The coach said

"ready...Set... GOOO!" He blew the whistle again and I flew faster than the wind

"I'd like to see you guys fly faster than me!" I yelled at them

'I swear these people are sooo slow!' I chuckled to myself

"I'd like to see YOU go faster than ME" I turned around and saw Rainbow Dash right next to me

We kept on going faster and faster until we reached the finish line

"WHO WAS FIRST!?" We asked coach together

"that was . . . Rainbow Dash!" he said amazed

"WHAT!?" I said

"YESSSS!" she said happily

"HOW DID SHE - WHAT!?" I asked myself all confused

"Take that, Ditz!" She said to me teasing me

"I WANT A REMATCH!" I said standing up

"Why? Do you want to lose some more?" She asked me

"NO!" I said

" Well c'mon slow poke" he said already in the sky

"That little-"

"TIK TOK TIK TOK" She said all bored

'SHE PISSES ME OFF SOOOO MUCH, DAMN IT!' I thought to myself all angry

* * *

**Okay so I want to thank MidnightAryasAura for being the one of the first person to favorite this and ImmaRainbowDash for adding me to her Favorite Author list. Aren't Rainbow Ditz and Rainbow Dash a CUTE couple?**

** - MagiPop**


	3. Chapter 3 - Gym Class Pt2

**I Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

****AJ'sPOV****

Everyone was either racing,playing games or relaxing

I was playing Ring-Toss

It was my favorite game

I grabbed some of the rings,tossed it to the 4 posts and made it in

I was about to grab a ring when I felt a hand touch mine

When i turned around i saw AppleJack and blushed at her outfit

"S-sorry" i said putting my hand to my side

"hahaha, Your face is redder than an apple!" She said laughing

"Do you play?" She asked me grabbing a ring

"Yeah" I said

she tossed 5 rings onto the pegs -without even trying

"Your amazin'!" I complimented her

"Thanks!" she said smiling causing me to blush. . . again

I know this sounds cheesy but, I could've sworn my heart started beating faster than a train

"Wanna see who can get the most pegs?" she asked me

I just nodded

* * *

****Berry'sPOV****

I grabbed a water balloon and looked for someone to throw it at

Looking around I felt someone splash a water balloon at me

"Hahahaha! i one" i saw Pinkie pie laughing

I threw on at her causing both of us to laugh like there was no tomorrow

We're such nerds!

"I won!" i said standing up

"NO!I won!" she said throwing another balloon at me

We kept on throwing water balloons until we both fell and started laughing like freaks

It felt really nice to have someone to share a laugh with

I liked Pinkie Pie, she's so cute when she laughs and she's really friendly

* * *

****DuskShine'sPOV****

Everyone was racing or doing one of the activities while I sat reading my book on magic

"Watcha doin?" I turned around and saw Twilight looking at my book

her face was so close to mine. . . she has really long eyelashes

"Are you okay? Your face is a bit red" She said putting her hand on my temple

"O-ohh y-yeah" i said trying to focus on my book

"You know" She started "I think you have a really great potential and has what it takes to become one of the top students in the university"

"R-really?" i asked her "You think so?"

"Yup!" She said smiling

"...Thanks" I said to her

* * *

****Elusive'sPOV****

I sat on the bleachers and wiped my glasses

"I love your shirt!" Rarity said sitting next to me

"Thanks" i said smiling at her

"I love your hair!" i said complimenting her

"Awww thank you!" she said smiling like a diamond

we started talking about the latest fashions and where we got our hair done

At last! I have found someone like me!

* * *

****Butterscotch'sPOV****

Everyone was on the field while i was in the flower garden making new friends

"Oh!" i heard someone say "I didn't know you were there!"

I turned around and saw Fluttershy

She looked really pretty in her clothes ( she wasn't wearing the gym clothes)

"O-oh n-no I was just here looking at the animals" i stuttered

"oh...okay" She said sitting next to me

Suddenly a small bunny came bouncing in

"haha, its you carrot" she said petting him

"Who?" i asked her

"My pet Carrot" she said giving him to me

When she put him on my lap and he started rubbing his head on my chest

"aww~ he likes you" she said happily

"y-yeah I guess" I blushed slightly

.

.

.

.

* * *

****RainbowBlitz'sPOV****

Our classes were over, so I waited by the gate for the others

"HELLO~!" Berry said walking in with Butterscotch

"Hey" i said tiredly

"HAHAHA! Did Rainbow Dash tire you out already?" He asked me in a teasing voice

"HELL NO!" I said hitting on the head

"Then how come you kept on losing?" He was trying to piss me off!

"you little-" I was about to scream the rest until I Dusk put his hand over my mouth

"It's 5:00 pm and i am tired, i don't want to deal with any fighting right now" He said yawning

"Okay..." Berry and i said together

"Lets go home" AJ said walking

* * *

**[HOME!]**

when we got home we saw Artemis playing with the X-Box 360, while Solaris was making Dinner

"How was the first day of school?" Solaris asked putting a clip on his shoulder length, pastel colored rainbow hair

"FUN!" Berry said happily

"Interesting" Dusk said taking his coat off

"Amazing" AJ said going inside the our apartment room

"Fashionable" Elusive said taking his glasses off

"Friendly" Butterscotch said softly

"IT WAS HELL!" I yelled

This time all eyes were on me

"Why?" Solaris asked setting the table

"I don't want to talk about it" I said sitting on the couch

"Its about that Rainbow Dash girl, isn't it?" Berry said in a teasing voice

"SHUDDUP!" I said smacking his head

"Who?" Solaris asked us sitting down

"Rainbow Dash! She's the only person who beat Blitz!" Berry said to Solaris

"And that person is a girl?" Solaris asked with a slight smirk on his face

"Yep!" Berry bounced

"She sounds great" Solaris said patting my head

"Hey!" I said smacking his head

* * *

**Yes people, this chapter ends here! **

**But don't worry I'll try to update faster (even though its almost time for school)**

**I hope you have the time to check my other fanfic (Its related to Hetalia)**

* * *

**BYEEEEE **


End file.
